


fireworks

by lovedoctor



Series: rejanis [4]
Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fourth of July
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedoctor/pseuds/lovedoctor
Summary: Janis and Regina throw the 4th of July party at Regina's house for their friends! Mainly ReJanis (but also a good amount of Katchen)





	1. Chapter 1

“Reginaaa!!” Janis yelled loudly.

Regina huffed and hurried down the stairs of her home, her hair in a messy bun while she sported blue overalls with a red tube top and Janis’ Doc Martens. “What happened?” Regina asked once she’d reached the bottom of the stairs.

Janis looked up, about start ranting about how she didn’t know how to set up fireworks before closing her mouth. “You look hot,” Janis paused looking her up and down. “I like your shoes.”

  
Regina blushed softly, “God, you’re making me soft, Janis. What do you need?” Regina chuckled and let Janis pull her under her arm into a hug.

“Can you set up these fireworks for me? I’m so fucking confused right now,” Janis groaned.

Regina laughed, “Yeah, did you read the instructions?”

Janis stayed silent and played with a string hanging from her army jacket.

Regina shook her head and sat at the table, “I dunno why you find it so hard to read instructions. It takes like, two minutes Jan.”  
  
“I just don’t have the patience,” Janis shrugged before walking to the freezer and taking out a red ice pop she made and handing it to Regina.

“Since you’re special and I love you, I’m letting you eat this before the party,” Janis smiled cheekily before adding. “But also cuz you’re doing the fireworks for me.”

Regina rolled her eyes playfully and within twenty minutes, the fireworks were set up outside and her ice pop was long gone.

Thankfully, they were able to set up quickly, picnic tables were set outside by the pool and there was a whole lot of food literally everywhere in Regina’s house ready to be put outside once Karen and Gretchen arrived, but since it was still early in the morning, Janis and Regina took the opportunity to watch a movie.

They decided on Clueless, one of Regina’s favorite movies, and spent their time watching it cuddling on the couch.

A few minutes before the end of the movie, Karen and Gretchen entered through Regina’s back gate and quickly joined them to watch the movie, apparently it was all of the ex-plastic’s favorites.

Once it was over, the four girls started putting all the food and drinks outside on the picnic tables and got a bunch of towels for the people who planned on getting in the pool.

Finally having everything set up, they all went upstairs into Regina’s room to change quickly before everyone started arriving.

“I don’t think this is a good idea!” Janis called out from the bathroom.

“Jan, it’ll look great, let’s see it,” Regina sat with Karen and Gretchen. They were all wearing La Croix bathing suits and were actively trying to convince Janis to wear hers with them.

“Your butt is gonna look so good in that bathing suit,” Karen cheered supportively.

Janis chuckled softly and opened the bathroom door, “You like it?”

Gretchen and Karen squealed simultaneously and Regina was grinning from ear to ear.

“I love it!” Karen yelled.

Janis turned Regina’s desk and grabbed the polaroid camera. “Okay, everyone get behind me, we’ve gotta take pictures of this,” Janis chuckled, knowing that taking polaroids was something the girls thoroughly enjoyed doing.

In the last picture Janis took, Regina was kissing Janis’ cheek and Karen was riding on Gretchen’s back.

Gretchen and Karen fell back onto the bed bed laughing.

“If you would’ve told me in the beginning of junior year that I would be spending my Summer with you guys I would’ve had a heart attack,” Janis laughed, checking her phone and seeing texts from Damian that he was outside with Cady and Aaron.

“We’ve got guests!” Janis yelled and raced down the stairs, Regina, Karen, and Gretchen following close behind her to answer the door.

Janis practically tackled Damian too the ground before ushering the three inside.

A few hours later, Regina’s backyard was filled with forty of her friends (and her friend’s friends).

Cady and Damien were already pretty drunk and it was only three in the afternoon.

Janis and Regina had decided earlier that they were going to stay sober, and Gretchen was only a little bit tipsy.

Since she and Karen we’re spending the night with Janis and Regina, they didn’t want to get waisted.

Regina, Janis, Gretchen, Karen, Cady, Damian, and Aaron were all crammed into the sole cabana in Regina’s backyard playing truth or dare and would you rather.

Regina and Janis had kind of stopped playing gradually and everyone was fine with it. This would happen pretty often.

They were in their own little bubble, Regina laying on Janis’ chest, the two talking quietly about plans for the night and for the day after, occasionally making jokes and giggling about the stupidest things.

They were put back into reality when Damian accused Cady and Aaron of eye fucking each other while they were playing a group which made everyone laugh.

Janis was so excited for the fireworks.


	2. Chapter 2

10:42 PM

Janis, Regina, Karen, and Gretchen all sat together on blankets and pillows on the grass. Everyone from their pool party had left, now they were the only ones left.

Since Regina and Janis (literally just Regina) set up the fireworks, Karen and Gretchen went to go light them, leaving Janis and Regina.

“Hey, Jan?” Regina whispered quietly.

Janis looked down at her, “What’s up?”

“Was this a good make up for the pool party?”

It took Janis a second to figure out what Regina was talking about, but when she did, she nodded. “It definitely was, although I would’ve loved to be at your birthday. At least I can be at your next one, though.”

Regina nodded softly and smiled, “I’m glad you had fun. You were very carefree today, I like watching you be like that.”

“I’m always carefree, I don’t give a shit about anything,” Janis joked.

Regina shook her head, “No, it’s clear when you care. At least it is to me. You care a lot, Jan, I can see it in your eyes. The way you look at the world is special. The way you look at me is special.”

Janis felt herself blush, “God, you sure know how to embarrass me, ‘Gina.”

Regina giggled and shrugged, “Whoops”

Regina smiled and kissed Janis’ cheek before pulling her into a tight embrace.

Gretchen and Karen came back (holding hands, of course) and sat beside them, squealing in excitement.

Janis wasn’t going to lie, she was kind of nervous about setting off fireworks in Regina’s backyard, she didn’t want anything to catch on fire. Luckily, everything turned out fine.

Janis and Regina peacefully watched the fireworks.

There was a weird tension between the two, like they were waiting for something to happen.

Janis looked over at Gretchen and Karen and smirked when she realized they’d been making out since the fireworks had started going off.

Regina noticed Janis looking over at them, so she tiled Janis’ chin towards her and gently kissed her lips.

_Yep, this is definitely a good make up for that pool party_ , Janis thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked this story!! i might do more seasonal stuff in winter or fall! <3

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked the first chapter!! chapter two is coming verrry soon <3


End file.
